Our Brothers Have Been Taken By Werewolves!
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: Mario, Luigi, and Stephen have been kidnapped by werewolves and it's up to Cassidy and Jackie to go throughout the world of Shimmer Meadows to save them. Can they save their brothers? Or will they be taken, too? Is there a head honcho of the wolf pack? Rated T for blood and language.
1. The wolves are here!

_**VideoGameNerd123: Hmm... werewolves, kidnapping, two of my OCs going on an adventure... I like it! How about y'all?**_

**_*silence*_**

**_...WELL, OKAY THEN! GOD!_**

**_Whatever. I'm not discouraged. I'll just tell the story either way._**

**_Cassidy Mario, Jackie the Chipmunk, and Stephen the Squirrel belong to me._**

**_Cassidy: (Go on my DeviantART page and check out my first Deviation)_**

**_Jackie: (the Future War SHC Sneeker)_**

**_Stephen: (_****_the Future War SHC Long Ranger)_**

**_Mario Mario and Luigi Mario belong to Nintendo._**

**_Enjoy, I hope! :)_**

* * *

One autumn night in the Shimmer Meadows, **(A/N: Okay, so I also made up Shimmer Meadows, too.) **a land somewhere between the Mushroom Kingdom universe and the Windy universe (Conker's land), Mario, Luigi, and Cassidy were now setting up a camp site where they could see the stars shine bright in the sky like diamonds.

As they finished setting up their tent, they sat around a lit fire, wearing their autumn clothes.

"Whew! We're finally done with setting up the tent!" Luigi commented as he stretched his arms, wearing a forest green hoodie jacket and dark blue denim pants that almost resembled to his overalls.

"Which only took us half an hour, but it was worth it," Cassidy added in agreement, also wearing a hoodie in hot pink and denim pants that matched her teal overalls.

"Well, after all that, we can just relax and enjoy ourselves!" Mario added, wearing a red hoodie with coblat blue denim pants. "Besides, it was nice of Princess Peach to let us take a camping trip after all those times of saving her from Bowser."

"We should thank her later," Luigi commented.

Then, as they were conversing, Cassidy looked up in the sky and saw a full moon.

"Ooh! Hey, bros, check it out! There's a full moon!" She informed her brothers as she pointed upwards.

The bros. looked at where their little sister was pointing at and there was, indeed, a full moon in the nightime sky.

"Very nice!" They both commented with smiles.

Then, the sound of a howl was heard echoing throught the night.

This got the siblings' attention as they also heard rustling noises followed by panting.

"W-W-What was that!?" Cassidy squeaked as her heart pounded in fear.

She and Luigi held each other as they began grow frightened by the noises.

Then...

...

A werewolf jumped out of a bush, alerting the three Italian plumbers.

"WHAT THE!?" They all shouted in union.

Then, the wolf pounced on Mario, startling him greatly.

"Hey! Get off me!" Mario shouted as he struggled in the wolf's grasp.

"MARIO!" Luigi and Cassidy shouted in fear and worry for their big bro.

Another werewolf ran up to Luigi, pouncing on him, too.

"LUIGIIIII!" Cassidy shouted with tears in her eyes.

"CASS, HELP ME!" Luigi screamed with great fear.

Cassidy felt as though as if she were going to have a heart attack, seeing her brothers in great distress and danger. She began to get enraged seeing this and began to form icy mist in her hands, threatning the wolves with a heated glare, shouting, "GET OFF MY BROTHERS AND LEAVE US ALONE, YOU WALKING FUR PELTS!"

Yet another werewolf jumped out at Cassidy and clawed her right cheek.

Cassidy yelped in pain as grasped her bleeding cheek.

The werewolves then dragged Mario and Luigi by the hoods of their jackets, yelling for help.

"NOOOOO! GET BACK HERE!" Cassidy shouted, falling to her knees and crying for a brief moment.

Then, Cassidy quickly wiped her tears away and made a mad dash after the wolves, bringing a backpack of emergency supplies in it. She just couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

In another camping area, Stephen the Squirrel, who was wearing a grey SHC hoodie jacket and khaki pants was struggling to put up the tent with Jackie the Chipmunk watching, wearing a teal turtleneck sweater with her SHC uniform shorts and boots. She also had her headgear left at home and her long dirty blonde hair down from her regular ponytail.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Mr. Know It All?" Jackie remarked as she folded her arms.

"No way!" Stephen replied with his child-like stubbornness as he tried to drive a stake into the ground to keep the tent up. "In the past times, people never needed instructions to set up a tent, they just set it up with pride!"

"Yeah, 'pride'," Jackie commented, rolling her eyes.

Then, Stephen shoved the pointy end of the stake into the ground as hard as he could, finally finishing the tent after a full hour of struggling with it.

"Done! See, Jackie? It takes pride to set up a tent!" Stephen stated with a proud look.

"...Riiiight. I'm just glad we're going on this camping trip. I felt we haven't went on one in forever," Jackie commented happily.

"Me too! So, what do you wanna do now?" Stephen asked.

"How about roasting some marshmallows?" Jackie suggested as she pulled out a bag of marshmallows from behind her back.

"Ooh, yay! I'll start a fire!" Stephen cheered like the man-child he is.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle at her brother's childness, although she can hear the rustling of a bush nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Jackie whispered.

"Yeah," Stephen repliec. "We better grab our weapons just to be sure."

But just as they were going to do so, a werewolf jumped out of the bush and onto Stephen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They both shouted.

"HEY, YOU ASSHOLE, GET OFF MY BROTHER!" Jackie yelled as she quickly drew out her katana.

Then, another wolf came out and clawed Jackie's abdomen, tearing part of her jacket and making yell and swear from the pain afterwards.

"AAAHH! CHRIST! GODAMMIT!" Jackie yelled as she clutched her bleeding side.

Just as she was continuing to cuss, the werewolves began to drag Stephen away with him shouting for help.

"YOU DICKS AREN'T GETTING AWAY FROM ME!" Jackie yelled as grabbed a backpack full of emergency items and ran after the werewolves with her katana in her hands.

* * *

As Cassidy ran throughout the lush green grass of Shimmer Meadows, she stopped to take a breather.

"*pant* Stupid... werewolves... kidnapping my brothers..." She muttered.

Then, she began to run again, only to run into Jackie.

From the impact, they both fell back, feeling slightly dizzy and disoriented.

"Ooh, man! I'm so sorry about that!" Cassidy apologized as she stood up. "My brothers got kidnapped by these dumb werewolves, and I'm trying go after them!"

"I'm fine. It's okay," Jackie reassured as she stood up as well, dusting herself off. "My brother got kidnapped by some werewolves, too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

_What a coincidence! _Cassidy thought to herself. _But who is she?_

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Cassidy asked.

"Me? The name's Jackie. Jackie the Chipmunk," Jackie introduced. "And you are?"

"Cassidy Mario," Cassidy introduced with a respectful tip of her cap.

_Wait... **Mario**? _Jackie thought. _She's related to the Mario Bros.?_

"Um, you wouldn't happen to be related to the Mario Bros., would you?" Jackie asked.

"I'm their sister," Cassidy replied.

"I could've guessed from the hat," Jackie commented as glanced at Cassidy's cap.

"So, our brothers have been kidnapped by werewolves..." Cassidy began to think this through. _Hmm... maybe since our brothers have been kidnapped, maybe we can work together. _"Does this mean that mean we should work together?"

_Work together? Well, she's the sister of the Mario Brothers, maybe she might be skillful. And of course, my brother's been kidnapped, too. Maybe..._

"I guess so," Jackie replied.

With that, Cassidy put her hand out, offering Jackie to shake her hand.

Jackie stretched her hand out, and the two shook hands, both agreeing to the idea.

After that, they reached into their emergency kits and bandaged each others' wounds.

"Let's go save our brothers!" They both shouted as they dashed off, following the werewolves' footsteps.

_**To be continued... in the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Well, how was that first chapter? Was it great? Was it awesome? Was it good enough for this story to be on your favorites list?**_

**_See you guys on the next chapter! *blows kisses* *winks*_**


	2. Glitter Grass Fields

As they kept running through Shimmer Meadows, Cassidy and Jackie's first world was the Glitter Grass Fields, their starting point of their adventure.

Even the mesmerizing glitter of the grass wouldn't distract the girls from their main mission; rescuing their brothers.

"You know something, Cassidy?" Jackie asked Cassidy as they stopped running to catch their breath. "I think there could be someone other than those werewolves that wanted our brothers."

"I was thinking the same thing, too," Cassidy replied. "But we don't really know who this guy may be."

"I'm hoping it isn't Kripplespac, the bastard," Jackie commented in annoyance.

"...Who?" Cassidy asked dumbfoundedly.

"He was a weasel in a hoverchair who controlled the Tediz, a bunch of fuckers," Jackie replied with venom seeping in her voice upon having to mention Kripplespac and Tediz.

"Um... okay," Cassidy commented awkwardly. "Whoever he is. I just hope it's not Bowser."

"Who's Bowser?" Jackie asked.

"He's a turtle dragon that me and my bros have been fighting for a very long time," Cassidy replied in a deadpanned tone. "Most of the time, he would just kidnap Peach."

"...Right," Jackie commented. "So, wanna just continue to run?"

"Yeah, let's."

Then, the girls raced on foot, going equally as fast as the other.

* * *

Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow was in his cave type lair, watching Cassidy and Jackie on a TV monitor.

"So... those are the heroes in the rescue mission!?" the shadow mused before breaking into maniacal laughter. "Oh, that's too rich!"

As the shadow wiped a tear from his eye, Mario, Luigi, and Stephen, who are stuck in a cage all together, glared at him as their hands gripped the bars of the cage.

"YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stephen yelled.

"My, my, such a dirty mouth you have there, squirrelly," the shadow commented teasingly. "These ladies should really be at home, painting their nails and doing their hair."

"Cassidy would never do that when someone is kidnapped!" Luigi shot back.

"Or Jackie!" Stephen added.

"Just stay out of their business!" Mario yelled.

"I'll be in anyone's business when I want to!" the shadow shot back at them. "In fact, I think they could use some company... from some good friends of mine."

Then, with the snap of his fingers, seven werewolves walked on two legs. That wasn't the only difference, though, the wolves were three times bigger than the normal werewolves, and each one had a different appearance than the other.

"Listen, all of you," the shadow began sternly, yet you could probably hear the evil smirk in his voice. "You know how hard that the sargent I paid has pushed above the limits you had and now it's time to put it to the test. Do you see those two girls on the screen over there? I want you to pay them a little 'visit', with one of you at each of the seven worlds of Shimmer Meadows. Make sure they cannot reach my lair to rescue my... new friends. Do whatever you want to them. Bite them, slash them, or, to make things fun... _eat_ them or make them into one of us. Is that clear?"

The seven bosses nodded in agreement, completely getting the whole idea.

"Good. Now... go get 'em! Show no mercy!"

The seven howled together briefly before running out of the cave and splitting up in seven directions.

"Now, as for the rest of you," the shadow turned to the regular werewolves, the amount being about 150 werewolves. "Each of the 15 of you will split to each world and will either try to kill them or make them into us. The choice is yours. Just make sure they won't make it to my lair. Is that understood?"

The wolves howled, signalling it as a 'yes, sir'.

"Wolfpack... show no mercy to the two weaklings! GO!"

The wolves ran out into seven packs of 15, and each group went to their assigned worlds.

"NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW! GRRAHAHAHAHAHA!" the shadow laughed maniaclly again.

"You bastard!" Stephen yelled as he made an attempt to charge at the shadow, only to get held back by Mario and Luigi, who grabbed each of his two arms.

"Your words don't hurt me, rodent!" the shadow stated boastfully as he sat in his throne and turned his attention to the monitor, grabbing a bag of popcorn out of nowhere while at it. "Now, on with the show!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_Hooooooooooowl!_

The howl was heard, echoing through the Glitter Grass Field.

Then, the girls turned their attention to the 15 werewolves that were now charging at them.

"I've sorta been through something like this numerous times," Cassidy commented with a shrug as she shot her hands in front of her and froze three wolves, running over to them and kicking them into pieces of frozen werwolves.

**(A/N: Just a teeny bit of gore, but not too much. Don't hate me, please!)**

"I can relate to that!" Jackie replied as she drew out her katana and sliced an incoming werewolf in half, making its blood spew out. "Damn Tediz!"

Then, the girls backed up until, well, their backs were against each other. They turned their heads slightly until they were facing each other.

Ding-ding! Cue the lightbulb!

The girls' arms hooked each other to where their elbows were vertically accurate.

Then, Cassidy bent over, lifting Jackie with their backs still against each other. She started turning around endless times while Jackie kicked the werewolves with her steel-bottomed combat boots to stun them long enough for them to finish of the 11 remaining werewolves.

Cassidy kept freezing and kicking six of the werewolves while Jackie sliced and diced the other five with her katana, having to have a bit of blood on her clothes in the process.

"Well, that was exhilarating," Jackie commented casually.

Then, just as the girls were going to leave Glitter Grass Fields, one of the bigger werewolves (Mentioned earlier) landed right in front of them.

The werwolf in question had brown fur, a white dress shirt that appeared to be torn and exposed his furry chest, a burlap sack that had been turned into a sleeveless vest, and brown pants; he also had a gold necklace with a gold ring around his neck.

"Well, hello, ladies," the wolf greeted in a seducive voice.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jackie growled.

"Oh, where have my manners gone? Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Leonardo," Leonardo smirked handsomely, walking over to Cassidy and putting a hand on one of her breasts.

"AAH!" Cassidy screamed in shock as her cheeks grew red. "PERVERT!"

"Pervert? Oh, goodness no," Leonardo chuckled. "I am being the gentleman that I am."

"No! It's called being perverted, YOU DUMBASS!" Jackie yelled.

"My, such a mouth you have," Leonardo tisked as he lowered his head against Jackie neck and whispered, "You know, you and your friend would make sexy werewolves if you joined us."

"UGH!" Jackie yelled as she punched Leonardo's head and pushed it away. "AS IF, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I will have to use force on you two ladies," Leonardo commented, getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine by us, right, Cassidy?" Jackie asked.

"As long as we make this sicko pay!" Cassidy replied.

"Well then," Leonardo commented.

* * *

**(CASSIDY &amp; JACKIE V.S. LEONARDO)**

Leonardo spun himself around, chuckling seductively, "Let us dance!"

Cassidy jumped about half an inch before gaining height in the next two jumps she made, coming down to the ground in a a crouching position with a hand on the ground, shouting out her war cry, "Let's-a-go!"

Jackie had her katana lifted to where the blade was in front of her face, shouting her war cry, "I'm gonna cut me some wolf meat!"

She then spun herself around while pushing her arms forward and bringing her katana away from her face.

**_Round one! FIGHT!_**

Before Leonardo could try to slash at the girls with his claws, Jackie and Cassidy acted fast and jumped over him.

Jackie quickly slashed at Leonardo's back with her katana and kicked his ankles, knocking him down and onto his wounded back.

Cassidy tried to jump on Leonardo's shoulders, but then she got caught by his hand.

Leonardo spun Cassidy around before throwing her down face-flat on the ground, making her cough up dirt.

Then, Cassidy got back up and jumped onto Leonardo's back just before he was going to make an attack on Jackie, kicking at the back of his head multiple times and knocking him out.

The girls celebrated briefly before Leonardo got back up.

**_Round two! FIGHT!_**

Leonardo raised his right leg to deliver a kick to Jackie, hitting her head and knocking her down.

Cassidy threw an ice ball at Leonardo, striking him coldly, literally.

Leonardo turned around to try to attack Cassidy, only to stabbed in the abdomen by Jackie's katana.

Then, Jackie stabbed him there repeatedly, killing him and making him collapse to the ground.

Then, the girls stood together in their own victory poses.

Jackie's pose: A backflip and coming down on one knee and hand, winking and chuckling.

Cassidy's pose: Spinning herself around before sitting herself down with one leg bent over the other and keeping herself sitting up with her hands, giggling and winking.

**CASSIDY &amp; JACKIE WINS!**

* * *

"Why... *cough* why do this... *cough* to me?" Leonardo asked, short-breathed.

"Because not only that you're a pervert, you think that we would want to join your clan," Cassidy replied with arms folded.

"But... you two... would be perfect... w-werewolves-"

"WE'RE NOT JOINING YOU!" the girls yelled in union.

Then, Jackie raised her katana and stabbed Leonardo once more, making him gasp and wheeze before going silent.

As Leonardo turned into a cloud of dust, the girls exchanged a high-five.

"Awesome job with your katana, Jackie!" Cassidy praised.

"Thank you! So is your... ice-thing!" Jackie complimented back.

* * *

"_That was totally awesome!" _Cassidy commented. "_If we could do that to that sick creep, who knows what we could do to the rest of these wolves!"_

"_You know, Cass, I think we make a great team!" _ Jackie replied in agreement. "_We'll be getting our brothers back in no time!"_

The shadow was watching the girls' conversation on the TV monitor, getting slightly annoyed at the fact that they have defeated the wolfpack and the wolf boss.

"What!? Those stupid girls!" the shadow yelled as he slammed his fist against the armchair of his throne.

"Why don't you just give it up already? You won't stop them!" Mario yelled.

"I don't have to, I have people who do that for me," the shadow stated. "Who are out right now to kill your precious sisters!"

Then, he laughed maniacally again.

"You mean the same wolves you sent out?" a gaurd asked.

"Yes, you idiot!" the shadow shouted sarcastically as he slapped him in the back of the head. "That's what I mean!"

"Ooooh!" the stupid gaurd stated in realization.

_I have gotta fire him later... _the shadow thought to himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The girls climbed up in a tree and decided to sleep in it just in case if there were any werewolves to come while they sleep.

"We might as well just get some sleep," Jackie commented. "It's been a long day."

"Agreed," Cassidy replied as she turned onto her side.

"So, how did do that ice-thing, anyways?" Jackie asked.

"Well, it's actually ice powers, and I've been having them since I was five-years-old," Cassidy replied. "When I thought that my element would never come, it suddenly did, and I had to be taught how to control it. Me and brothers had an element of our own; Mario has fire, Luigi has electricity, and I have ice."

"Interesting," Jackie commented. "So, just that you should know, I was in the war."

"War? Of what kind?" Cassidy asked.

"It was the Squirrel High Command Center, although I'm a chipmunk. My brother and I were in it, and we were against the Tediz," Jackie explained. "They're these cybotic bears that you wouldn't wanna mess with. They're as dangerous as hell."

"Dangerous!? Me and my brothers dealt with a fire-breathing turtle dragon hybrid over and over again for years, and we still do," Cassidy countered as she frowned at the thought of her brothers being in danger.

"What's up?" Jackie asked, noticing the frown on Cassidy's face.

"I just miss my brothers, Jackie," Cassidy admitted sadly. "I hope they're okay."

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they'll be fine along with _my _brother," Jackie assured.

Cassidy smiled, "Thanks, Jackie. By the way, what's your brother like?"

"Well, he's supporting, childish, and fun to be with," Jackie replied. "He... had to raise me and himself after our parents died. It's all because Tediz, those motherfuckers..."

"Jackie, it's okay. I went through something like that when I was three," Cassidy assured.

"You lost parents at a young age, too?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, back in Italy, they died in a car crash one night, then someone told us that, and we went to their funeral the next day. We were so depressed, and then after a couple of days, we non-intendedly moved into the Mushroom Kingdom during a plumbing job."

"Um... how?" Jackie asked.

"Don't laugh, but while we were trying to unclog a bathtub, we all got sucked down the drain once we pulled the plug, and then the next thing we knew, we were in this place where there were eyes on everything: clouds, hills, bushes, and even the sun! It even chased us!"

Jackie tried to keep her laughter in by clamping her lips shut.

"Um..." Jackie tried to change the subject. "You're Italian?"

"_Questo risponde alla tua domanda?" _Cassidy asked in Italian (Does this answer your question?).

"...What?"

"I said, 'Does this answer your question?'."

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's get some sleep," Cassidy commented.

"Okay," Jackie replied as laid her back against the bark and put her arms behind her head. "Good night."

"Good night."

Then, the girls closed their eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Golden Garden

Cassidy and Jackie were running to their next destination: Golden Garden, which was a garden filled with plants coated with glittering, shining gold. Wether it was flowers, trees, topiaries, or even the grass, every plant or shrub was gold, hence the name of Golden Garden.

Although the scenery was beautiful, the girls still had to focus on their rescue mission.

Just now, before they even took a step over the first 10 feet, a werewolf slowly walked to the girls on all fours, snarling as it neared them. Then, another came out. And another. Soon, 15 werewolves circled both Jackie and Cassidy to try to kill them both.

The girls stood in their respective battle stances: Cassidy's was glaring at the werewolves as she had her arms on her sides, icy mist forming from her hands, while Jackie's stance was simply a ninja-like stance as she held her katana like a baseball bat.

The werewolves ran at the girls, whilst the girls charged back.

Cassidy kicked the first werewolf in its jaw, stunning it before she froze it, kicking and shattering the wolf in a matter of seconds. Then, she did the same to seven seven wolves.

Jackie grabbed one by its throat and strangled it to death, stabbing its chest just to be on the safe side. She then struck another wolf in the abdomen with her katana. Gathering the strength in her arms muscles, she lifted the katana, with the wolf still having it lodged in him, and spun herself around and beat the other wolves to death with the dead wolf skewered through her katana. Then, she swung her katana sideways and swung off the skewered werewolf.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Jackie put forth as she headed down a brick-paved trail, with Cassidy following.

After five minutes, the girls entered a rectangular area with two paths leading into a giant hedge maze. Just now, a row of thick, sharp thorns blocked the entrance they took into the same area they were in now.

"What's going on here?" Cassidy asked aloud.

As much to their surprise and confusion, the sound of chuckling was heard in a distance.

_"You two have done well, but your real challenge awaits. You must go through this tricky maze to get to the gates,"_ the voice that chuckled chorused in the air.

"Maze? Since when the did this become some stupid ass game?" Jackie uttered in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"_Question me not, lady, and do not underestimate me!_" the voice barked in its soft, poetic tone. "_Just do as I say, and you both shall be on your way."_

Jackie swore under her breath as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"With much bravery and spunk, I assume you two be Cassidy Mario and Jackie the Chipmunk. To prove your best to pass this test, you must clear the maze in order to continue your quest."

"Can't be too bad, can it?" Cassidy remarked as she went to one entrance while Jackie went to the other.

"_On the contrary, there will be multiple surprises out of the ordinary. And several there are to keep this game bizarre._"

"Good luck, Jackie," Cassidy told to Jackie.

"You, too," Jackie replied as the girls went their separate ways, for now at least.

Jackie trailed down h her part of the maze, with her katana in her hand, ready to slice any incoming werewolf, if any.

Just then, she spotted what appeared to be a rock tied to a piece of string. She approached the... necklace and grabbed it, holding it by the string as she inspected it closely.

"What the hell is this?" She asked.

An image appeared on the flat surface that she stared at. It looked like it was in the maze somewhere, but it was facing the backside of a white-furred bunny. Just to be on the safe side, though, she took it with her if it were to be useful later on.

Just as she took another step, Jackie fell into a pitfall that was hidden very well that seemed to be 20 feet deep.

"Dammit!" Jackie cussed as she groaned in pain.

* * *

Cassidy walked through her part of the maze, feeling somewhat wary of the "game" they were playing. She had already heard Jackie swear out loud, making her feel more suspicious.

She turned to her right and stopped. What she saw was a lone white bunny, sitting alone, and it's eyes were big and sparkly, making itself look as cute and innocent as possible.

Although she felt suspicious, Cassidy couldn't help but try to save it. She approached the bunny slowly and quietly so that she wouldn't accidentally scare it off.

Just as her feet neared the bunny, the bunny's eyes were not so big and sparkly, but had an beady, evil, angry look. The bunny snarled and barred its sharp, yellow teeth at her. It lunged at her with its claws pointed at her.

Before the bunny could touch her, Cassidy raised her right leg as hard as she could and kicked the bunny into the sky.

She then turned her attention to a rock with a piece of string tied to it. There was an image of black cloth on the flat surface.

"What is this thing?" Cassidy asked herself as she placed the object under her cap. "Maybe..."

Sounds of grunting and stabbing were heard from the maze besides hers, somehow prompting Cassidy to use this strange item.

* * *

and out came an annoyed Jackie, who used her two glowing daggers to climb out of the hole.

"_Jackie, are you there?_"

Jackie heard a familiar voice through her magic rock. She took the object out of her pocket and saw Cassidy's face.

"Yes, I'm here," Jackie responded.

"_I guess that you found a rock tied to a piece of string, too, right?_" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's not so useless anymore," Jackie commented. "I think we should keep these just in case if we ever split up. That way, we can contact each other and let each other know where to meet up.

"_Sounds like a plan_," Cassidy agreed.

"Okay. Jackie out."

Jackie put her communication rock back in her pocket and carried on with the 'game'.

She put her hands on her hips and remarked in deep thought, "Now, how do I get out of here..."

* * *

Cassidy gripped her recently-formed icicles in her hands, wary of this maze and what could happen if she weren't careful. She turned around, only to see an arrow speed towards the direction of her head.

"GAH!" Cassidy shrieked as she ducked down, and the arrow zipped past her. "HEY! Ooh, I'm really starting to hate this!"

Three more arrows zipped at the direction of Cassidy again, prompting her to get up and run.

* * *

Jackie was just hearing Cassidy's screams and the sound of arrows firing, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Fuck it!" Jackie quipped as she started to run until she fell into a pitfall filled with rocks. "OW! SHIT!"

* * *

While Jackie and Cassidy were being 'tested on' with the traps in the maze, Mario, Luigi, and Stephen slumped in their cell in boredom. The thing about being kidnapped was that there was nothing to do except just sit on the cold, hard floor while counting down the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, even years. There was no source of entertainment anywhere. None.

Stephen was currently playing with a small rubber ball, bouncing it off the floor and up on the wall repeatedly, Luigi wall lying on the cell bed, which had no mattress, pillow, or blanket, and Mario was sitting on the floor while leaning his back against the wall.

"This sucks," Stephen groaned as he bounced a small rubber ball for the... seventy-eighth time today.

"Tell me about it," Luigi remarked as he took off his cap.

"Well, sitting here and complaining about won't help," Mario commented as he folded his arms.

"What _can _we do?" Stephen asked as he kept playing with his rubber ball.

"Hey, worthless meat sacks!" A gruff voice shouted, which belonged to a werewolf standing on two legs, wearing a security guard uniform as he brought a TV to the guys' cell.

"What do you want, fucker?" Stephen hissed as he glared at the guard.

"The boss wanted me to give you this," The guard replied as he took out his keys and unlocked the cell door.

"Why? I thought we weren't allowed to do anything," Luigi stated dryly.

"He wanted me to bring this to you three because he wanted you to see how your pathetic little sisters do on their little quest," The guard commented as he set the TV down and turned it on. "Enjoy."

"Bastard," Stephen muttered.

"WHAT!?" The guard yelled.

"Nothing, nothing!" Stephen replied quickly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

The guard went back to his post, which just consisted of a chair next to a column next to the cell. He took out a remote and turned on the TV.

_"GAH!" Cassidy shrieked as she ducked down, and the arrow zipped past her. "HEY! Ooh, I'm really starting to hate this!"_

_Three more arrows zipped at the direction of Cassidy again, prompting her to get up and run._

_Jackie was just hearing Cassidy's screams and the sound of arrows firing, snapping her out of her thoughts._

_"Fuck it!" Jackie quipped as she started to run until she fell into a pitfall filled with rocks. "OW! SHIT!"_

"What!?" The three yelled.

"Godammit!" Stephen swore as he punched the wall. "OW!"

"What are these werewolves doing to them?" Mario asked with worry.

"That's for you to find out next time," The guard replied darkly. "That is... if there _is _a next time."

As much to the two plumbers and squirrel's dismay, the TV turned off by itself. They tried to turn it back on, but they couldn't find the power button anywhere. In fact, there wasn't even a power button at all.

"Don't bother. The only power button for the TV is on this remote," The guard commented evily. "Hehe, worthless meat sacks."

* * *

Meanwhile...

After climbing out of the pitfall in 30 seconds, Jackie continued on with her maze quest in annoyance. She eventually found a path to her left.

And, as much to her annoyance, there was a vicious rottweiler on a chain barking and growling at her, trying to lunge at her if it wasn't for the chain.

"Dammit," Jackie muttered as she avoided the path and found another one to her left.

This path had a giant bear trap that snapped as soon as she tried to turn to the path.

"AH! Dammit!" Jackie cussed as she exited the path and continued on.

She found another path to her right, which had a vicious swarm of black wasps.

"DAMMIT!" Jackie swore out loud as she avoided the wasps. "How am I gonna get out of here!?"

She then turned around and saw a path to her left, prompting her to run towards it.

"This better be the exit!"

* * *

Cassidy ran as much as she could as she ran from two rabid raccoons contaminanted with rabies.

"Running from raccoons with rabies, that's just what I need!" Cassidy commented sarcastically as she turned to the right and stood close to the wall to throw the raccoons off as the two rabid creatures kept running forward, unaware that Cassidy tricked them. "Finally! Good riddance, you disease-carrying rats!"

Just then, she saw another path to her left, prompting her to see if it was an exit.

"I hope this is the way out!"

* * *

At the end of the maze...

Cassidy ran out of her path, and Jackie ran out of hers.

They both stopped to turn to each other and shouted, "There you are!"

"Goddamn, you have no idea how much I wanted to be out of that maze! It's like a nightmare!" Jackie groaned as she stretched her arms.

"You and me both," Cassidy replied as she glanced around. "Now, where's-"

"_Well, ladies, you solved this maze," _The voice rang out through the girls' ears. "_I'm quite surprised that you aren't in a daze."_

"Un-fucking-believable! We nearly get killed in this little 'game' of yours, and that's what you have to say?!" Jackie yelled at the voice as she turned to Cassidy. "I swear to God, I feel like kicking some ass for this crap."

"_Okay, fine, if you want a battle, I will give you all the power of mine!"_

With that said, a grey-furred werewolf walked towards the girls. This werewolf went by the name Romero and wore a deep red collared shirt with the sleeves torn off, which the shirt itself had buttons surrounded by gold lines formed into a fancy shape, a pair of rather tight grey shorts that went down to Romero's knees, and he carried a skull with him that is hopefully not a real one.

"Did my heart love 'till now? Forswear it, sight, for there will be two dead girls tonight," Romero lammented as he tossed away the skull and prepared for a fight.

**( A/N: By the way, last chapter, I had the fight being like in Mortal Kombat 9 form. I won't be making that mistake again.)**

"The only one who will be dead is you," Jackie shot back as she drew out her katana and Cassidy readied her ice conjurence powers.

"I wouldn't count on it, because you will get bit."

With that, Cassidy and Jackie charged at Romero, whilst he charged towards the girls.

Cassidy took a big jump and performed a perfectly executed flip, straightening her right leg to prepare herself. She then shot herself down with such speed and force with a serious fighting expression that covered her face. She rammed her foot down onto Romero's head, giving him great pain, but he still was able to fight, despite the headache given to him.

"OUCH!" Romero yelped, glaring at the pink plumber. "Why, you little brat! I will squash you for that!" He grabbed her and started to slam her onto the ground numerous times, causing the girl's nose to bleed.

"LET HER GO, MOTHER FUCKER!" Jackie roared as she ran towards the grey Shakespearian wolf and kicked him square in the face, breaking his nose and causing it to bleed as much as Cassidy's nose was pouring.

"Forget this pety human! My face is in ruin!" Romero growled, grabbing Jackie by her jacket, the chipmunk kicking and swearing. "I thought this would be fun, but now you must be done! FOR GOOD!"

Romero flashed his sharp canine teeth and hissed at the military chipmunk, a sign that told her that he was going to devour her alive. Then, the wolf roared in pain as he felt somthing sharp puncturing his heart. To him, it was cold, icy cold. Blood began to emerge from the wounds and onto his shirt. He felt his hands losing grip as well as his life, dropping Jackie onto the ground and on her back, making her wince and swear in pain.

"Shit!" The chipmunk hissed, groaning in pain, slowly sitting up to see Romero collapsing onto the ground and Cassidy smirking at him with her arms folded.

"_Addio, si sacco a pelo," _The plumber snarled at him, walking towards Jackie and looking down at her. "You okay, Jackie?"

"I'm fine now," Jackie responded, waving her hand as a signal similar to what she said. "At least the bastard didn't chow down on me."

Cassidy held out her hand, as if a sign that asked the chipmunk if she needed some help getting up, but Jackie calmly replied, "I got it." She tried to stand up, but the sound of a _crack _was heard.

"Ow!" Jackie yelped, knowing where the sound was signaling to: her neck. Sure, when she would stretch it was normal to hear that sound here and there and she was just fine, but never when this happened it would actually hurt. It didn't hurt too much, just enough to cause slight pain. She stood up and dusted her arms, looking at Cassidy's bleeding nose, which was still running and dropping to the ground.

"Cassidy, your nose-"

"Is still bleeding, I know," Cassidy replied, covering it with her left hand, but it got covered in blood, too, wiping her hand on her pants. "Gross. What am I gonna do?"

"Here, use this. Just tilt your head forward," Jackie noted, handing Cassidy a white piece of cloth that was soft enough to be considered a tissue after digging in her own backpack.

"Thanks," Cassidy replied, holding the cloth underneath her nostrils and tilting her head forward.

"No problem. Let's go."

With that, the chipmunk and the plumber began walking through the golden grass, which was covered in a small amount of blood, of the Golden Garden and to their next destination. Sure, there will be bumps and bruises on their way to the place where their brothers were being held captive.

And one thing's for sure: this was only the beginning.


End file.
